le miroir
by Vanessa L P
Summary: Petit OS sur la transidentité. Je m'appelle Keina Kozume et ma vie à...beaucoup changé.


_Pour commencer je tiens à préciser que bien que je connais mon sujet je ne suis pas une spécialiste et que j'ai peut-être fait des approximations voir des erreurs si c'est le cas je m'excuse et je vous autorise naturellement à me le dire en commentaire (idem pour le français). De plus j'ai utilisé des personnages du manga Haikyuu d'Haruichi Furudate donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont OOC. Vous pouvez malgré tout lire ce OS sans connaître haikyuu._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

Mon regard se perd dans l'analyse de mon reflet nu dans le miroir. Mon torse plat, mon visage, mes hanches, mon sexe... je soupire sans vraiment comprendre les sentiments qui me traversent. Je déteste ce que je vois. Une larme coule. Tout est trop masculin tout en ne l'étant finalement pas suffisamment. Mon corps est imparfait et ne colle ni à mon genre assigné à la naissance ni à mon identité de genre, trop fragile pour être socialement masculin mais bien trop masculin pour être féminin.

Moi, Keina Kozume, née Kenma, je me regarde dans le miroir depuis 10 bonnes minutes maintenant, affaiblie par la honte, dégoûtée, triste, fatiguée...dyshorique.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis mon coming-out, notamment le regard de mes parents qui bien qu'ils fassent multiples efforts ne pouvaient dissimuler le regret et la tristesse dans leurs yeux.  
Daishou qui m'a quittée après 2 ans de relation et le pire, Kuroo...Kuroo qui a toujours été à mes côtés depuis notre rencontre, enfants, et qui aurait dû voir des signes. Kuroo qui m'a toujours défendue, Kuroo en qui j'avais aveuglement confiance...il m'a abandonnée, humiliée. Il ne me regarde plus qu'avec dégoût et s'est même allié à Daishou pour me faire du mal mentalement alors qu'il y a quelques temps encore il le menaçait de lui « casser les dents » s'il me faisait souffrir. Qu'elle ironie alors qu'ils m'ont tous deux abandonnée au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'eux. Même le harcèlement que je subis au lycée a changé.

Mais il y a aussi eu des choses positives...peu, mais elles sont quand même exceptionnelles. Premièrement je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'Akaashi qui s'est révélé être l'un de mes alliés les plus déterminé au point de venir me chercher à Nekoma dès qu'il le peut pour me raccompagner chez moi afin que nous fassions nos devoirs ensemble et que je puisse parler si j'en ai besoin. Son soutien m'est indispensable.

Et puis il y a eu ta confession que j'ai mis tant de temps à accepter de peur de n'être qu'une expérience à tes yeux. Mais j'ai vite compris que Yū Nishinoya n'abandonne jamais. À force de t'entendre me déclarer ton amour à chaque rencontre, à force de te voir devant le portail de Nekoma en train de te faire réprimander par ton équipe au téléphone car tu avais encore séché l'entraînement, à force de t'entendre dire que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi bien avant que je ne fasse mon coming-out et que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi en t'en que moi et non pas en tant qu'homme ou femme et que tu ne m'avais pas abordée avant uniquement parce que j'étais déjà en couple...j'ai fini par m'attacher à toi jusqu'à tomber amoureuse.

Puis j'ai répondu positivement à tes avances et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Bien que, malgré l'amour, la méfiance ait été très présente au début, maintenant j'ai diminué la hauteur de mes barrières mais je suis encore trop fragile et tourmentée pour les faire tomber complètement. Tu acceptes parfaitement en me laissant le temps de faire les choses à mon rythme et tu t'y adaptes.

Soudain ton reflet vient enlacer le mien par derrière et tu me laisses dans mon observation quelques minutes avant de déclarer sur le ton de la confidence:

-Je t'ai toujours trouvée magnifique.

Et bien que tu me le disais souvent je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre plus fort et mon visage de rougir.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir mais parce que je le pense sincèrement. Keina tu es une femme magnifique aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et même si ton corps te pose des problèmes prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux toi, sans te soucier de ce que la société voudrait que tu fasses.  
Tu me laisses le temps d'assimiler avant de continuer.

-Regarde moi, je sors avec une fille trans qui est en plus beaucoup plus grande que moi et tout le monde me juge pour ça. Mais avant que tu ne te dévoiles ils se foutaient de moi parce que j'étais amoureux d'un « garçon », alors tu vois les gens ne sont jamais satisfaits... C'est pourquoi je ne me préoccupe de leur avis que quand c'est nécessaire et je ne veux pas te quitter pour autant parce que je veux être avec toi et que leur avis m'importe peu.

-Mais...ce corps...

-Tu es une femme donc ce corps est celui d'une femme, voilà tout ! Encore une fois juge toi de tes propres yeux sans le regard de la société; je sais que c'est dur mais tu es forte et tu y arriveras et je te soutiendrai toujours.

Malgré notre différence de taille je fis en sorte de pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras sans quitter le miroir des yeux.

-Je voudrais de la poitrine, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que ça pourrait m'aider à aller mieux et que je me trouverais plus jolie. Après pour lui...*je baisse les yeux sur mon pénis* je ne sais pas vraiment, il ne me dérange pas vraiment, juste quand j'ai des phases dyshoriques vraiment importantes mais c'est une dyshorie d'ensemble qui ne concerne pas uniquement mon apparence sexuelle.

-C'est toi qui vois. rappelle toi juste que tu n'as pas besoin de faire une transition médicale pour être une femme, tu en es déjà une.

-Merci Yū ! merci beaucoup d'être là ! je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Akaashi et toi. Vous faites tellement pour moi...et toi, accepter de sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi...je sais que tu m'as aimée au premier regard avant même que je ne me sois vraiment trouvée, mais pourquoi ?

-Comment ça « quelqu'un comme toi »? Tu n'es pas un monstre Keina ! et la raison c'est que je t'aime voilà tout, tu es une personne formidable et je suis tombé amoureux de toi pas d'un homme ou d'une femme juste de toi en tant que personne.

-Merci.

Après m'avoir aidée à me sécher, me brosser et mise en pyjama tu m'as accompagnée jusqu'à la chambre afin que je me repose. Nous avons discuté une longue partie de la nuit. J'ai mis du temps à réaliser la chance que j'avais d'avoir des gens si formidables dans ma vie et ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir dans tes bras fut pour toutes les personnes comme moi qui ne trouvent aucun soutien. j'espère qu'iels trouveront un jour le bonheur et une personne pour les soutenir.


End file.
